The Scarlet Tide
by CeraJade
Summary: As the spirit-vine power age dawns, Varrick must deal with the terrible beauty he has unleashed upon the world.
1. Big Boy

It's been a long, long time since I've written. But, as an anthropologist, I can't help but enjoy the lovely parallels drawn between our own history and what's happening in the Avatar world. NONE of this would ever happen on a Nickelodeon show. But what a show if it could...

* * *

><p>Bolin looked over to Varrick. In the firelight, his blue eyes were obscured but Bolin could still see the vacancy behind them. It was a long day, and the soldiers were taking a well-earned rest. Someone had brought out instruments and after singing the weary group was winding down. Varrick and Bolin were leading this militia to the Earth Kingdom outskirts of Republic City.<p>

Kuvira _was_ the Great Conqueror, so the world was finding out. With the fall of Zaofu, she was not satisfied. Or so it seemed. Within the week of Bolin and Varrick jumping the train, they made it back to Republic City. Reports of armaments building up along to Earth Kingdom boarder floated it. Both turned information over and over in their heads, but didn't remember Kuvira mentioning this plan at all. Maybe it was chatter, flooding the radio waves to confuse the Fire Nation, Water Tribe, Air Nomad, and United Forces militaries, all of which were listening in to and watching closely the events unfolding in the Earth Kingdom. Maybe it was real. That was Bolin and Varrick's purpose for the scout tomorrow.

Bolin grunted and shifted in the dirt, stretching his back against the tree he was leaning on. Frowning, he thought bitterly about the events of the past seventy-five years. He didn't remember much from school. In fact, he didn't even remember going to a formal school, so his history education was a little slapdash. But he felt certain there wasn't a single time in the world more volatile than the time between Avatar Aang and Korra.

He was tired.

Looking at Varrick again, his friend was leaning against the log, his head resting on his hand, eyes half closed. He had been quiet for most of the day. Something earlier had caught Varrick's attention, Bolin knew it. Before they left Republic City they had been in the control room of the listening center with General Iroh and Tenzin. A combined team of United Forces and Air Nomad soldiers were going to survey the border, with Varrick and Bolin advising on tactics and anything else they knew about Kuvira's army. Varrick had been his charismatic self, when a loud burst of chatter came through the receiver. Bolin couldn't make much out of it. Just random words. _Wake the dragon. Remember that fairy tale? Yeah, I remember. It wasn't very long. Yeah. Wake the dragon._

Bolin hadn't heard that one, but he was raised in Republic City. If it was an Earth Kingdom legend, he didn't know it. His father wasn't much of a story teller. Opal might know it. But he didn't get a chance to ask her. She barely acknowledged his return. It hurt, Bolin reflected. He couldn't blame her though. Every time he thought about the deception of Kuvira, his cheeks flamed with embarrassment, and his stomach churned. He still couldn't believe how he could have been so blind. The idea of one central government—uniting all the provinces, overseeing production, industry, and development so the people could be free to live their lives without fear of starvation or bandits—was a beautiful thought. What did Tenzin call it? A communist state? Bolin didn't know much about governing bodies either, but he didn't think the idea was bad. Where did it go wrong?

But the chatter clearly bothered Varrick. The mood traveled with him, leaving Bolin to lead the soldiers to the foot hills where they made camp for the night. Varrick's head dipped as he nodded off. The music was dying down as the commanders were getting their soldiers back in line for lights out. Bolin shifted over and nudged Varrick's leg. Varrick nodded up and glanced sideways to Bolin. It used to be hard to believe Varrick was thirteen years his senior. Lately though Bolin couldn't believe Varrick was only thirty-three. Premature wrinkles and lines were showing up on the man's face on a daily basis, marring his handsome features. The whisper of gray appearing in Varrick's hair though only added to his dapper appeal. Bolin had once wondered why Varrick never married. But the parade of young women through Varrick's life made Bolin's several romances seem like petty childhood flirtations. Bolin actually wouldn't be surprised if a child showed up on Varrick's doorstep one day with a note declaring his paternity.

"What?" Varrick mumbled as he shifted, shaking blood back into his hand.

"Suppose we should settle too," Bolin motioned around the camp to the sleeping soldiers. He tossed one more log onto the fire. Varrick scrunched down and lay on his back, looking up at the clear night sky. Bolin tossed his bed roll to him but Varrick didn't move. Bolin laid his out so his head was at Varrick's, and the two men laid head to head, looking into the blue-black dark of an early night. Bolin couldn't take it anymore.

"What did you hear?" He asked the dark. For a moment, he only heard Varrick's breathing, and wondered if he had fallen asleep.

"I'm not sure," Varrick replied. "I don't know, there's hundreds of thousands of stories about dragons, and I'm sure half of them have to do with waking."

"But?" Bolin prompted.

"But?" Varrick repeated. "But, that's not something an Earth Kingdom soldier should know. Dragons are Fire Nation stories. Earth Kingdom stories revolve around badger moles and the like."

"Maybe he had a Fire Nation parent?"

Bolin heard Varrick shake his head. "No. Kuvira wouldn't allow that. Remember? The prisoners we came with. They had been living in the Earth Kingdom. Some were even second generation. And Kuvira threw them in prison."

Bolin's eyes became heavy. "Where ever it came from, it's just a story, Varrick. Stories are stories."

"Stories have to come from somewhere," Varrick reached up and poked Bolin in the head. "Remember that. Stories don't come from the void. They are created by experiences we as humans can relate to in our present mind. They have lessons and warnings that carry through centuries."

Bolin pushed Varrick's hand away. "Go to sleep," he mumbled.

Varrick sighed and turned on his side, his back to the fire. Bolin drifted into a half slumber.

_He dreamt about a badger mole and a dragon having tea with a heavy set man with grey hair and beard in Earth Kingdom robes. Opal was there, but she looked frantic. The heavy man looked over, and there was something familiar about him. _

_ "Wake up," he spoke in a gentle gruff. "Wake up, Bolin."_

_ Opal opened her mouth in a scream, but Bolin couldn't hear her. There was a flash of light and she was gone. _

_ "Opal!" Bolin yelled. The man came up to him again._

_ "Wake up. Wake up Bolin."_

_ Korra then appeared before him. With Mako. Mako was fighting something or someone with fire. Korra had tears rolling down her face. She turned and locked eyes with Bolin. That old twinge of the romance they once shared came back. Bolin knew he would always love Korra, but was surprised to feel them resurface. In a flash, she and Mako too were gone. _

_ This time the man grabbed Bolin by the shoulders. _

_ "Wake up!" _

Bolin snorted himself awake, choking on the emotions of the nightmare. The sky was a light pink in the east. The sun would be up soon. He touched his face. It was wet with a mix of sweat and tears. A hand on his arm made him jump. He looked over to see Varrick propped up on his elbows, a worried expression on his face.

"What was that about?" Varrick asked.

"I don't know," Bolin choked out. His throat was raw, like he had been screaming.

"You were mumbling. Something about Iroh. And then you started to yell."

_Iroh_. That's who the man was. General Iroh's great uncle. The same man Korra had talked about seeing in the spirit world. He started to panic.

"General Iroh. As in, the Dragon of the West. He was there. So was…so was Opal. And Korra and Mako. Then there was a flash of light. Iroh was trying to wake me up." He struggled out of his sleeping pack. Varrick sat up on his knees, frowning.

"A flash of light? What color?"

"What?" Bolin barked at Varrick. He couldn't find his boots. There, on the other side of the fire.

Varrick jumped up too and grabbed Bolin by the arm tightly, spinning him around. "I'm not an idiot, Bolin. I may not buy the mystical, but I believe the science. General Iroh evaded death. He remains in the spirit world. That wasn't a dream. He was trying to tell you something. Now, I only know of one type of flash of light that would be dangerous! Close your eyes! Think! What color was it?"

By now the rest of the camp was waking up, soldiers looking over with a mix of curiosity at the commotion and annoyance of being woken earlier than needed. Bolin closed his eyes, ignoring them.

"Mmmmm…..purple. Definitely purple." He opened them again and frowned.

Varrick's eyes were wide with horror. "_Purple_?" He whispered back. He dropped Bolin's arm. "The dragon…" Varrick mumbled as he went over to his boots and started to pull them on. Bolin knelt to do the same. Kneeling, he placed one had on the ground as he reached for the other one, when he felt a tremor. He looked up. Varrick was still sitting on the log, eyes closed and hands to his temples. The other soldiers were milling around, packing up and completing duties before they had to march out. He was the only one who felt it.

Bolin laid on the ground, face first with his left ear down, facing Varrick. He could hear something. _I must be the only earth bender here_, Bolin reflected. The rumble continued underground, but it wasn't as loud as the first boom. He could feel it in his whole body now, as though it were coming towards him but losing strength.

"What are you doing?" Varrick asked.

"Shhh. I heard something. Like a tremor. A rumble. An explosion…." He pushed himself up. "An _explosion_!" He shouted.

Varrick was up before he finished yelling. "Captain! Captain! Radio! Republic City, call them now!"

The captain fumbled, but started to herald the control room. "Scout Echo One to Command, this is Captain Lee, come in." Bolin held his breath as they listened to the static.

"Scout Echo One to Command, this is Captain Lee, come in."

Static.

The panicky feeling crept into Bolin's bones.

"Scout Echo One to Command, this…this is Captain Lee. Come in." The Captain pleaded this time.

"We have to go." Bolin said. "We have to get back."

"It's a day's hike," Captain Lee said. He motioned for the men to pack up quickly.

"Not for me," Bolin said. "Get these men back as quickly as you can. Varrick and I have to go ahead. Now." Bolin remembered the legend of Toph riding a wave of earth through the country side. He knew he could do the same. "Varrick, let's go!" Bolin broke into a run.

Varrick caught up to him. "Where do you want me?" He shouted.

"Knell when I say!" Bolin and Varrick ran as Bolin concentrated on the stone and dirt below him, feeling the particles and forming them into one smooth, rolling wave. Like one he had seen Korra make once when she was working on her active meditation. _Korra_…his gut hurt with fear.

"Now!"

Varrick stopped mid run and knelt with one knee down. Bolin jumped up and come down, the earth bending to his will. It surged forward in one smooth motion, carrying Varrick and he with it. If he could keep pace, it would take an hour. Maybe two. Bolin's eyes blurred with tears. He didn't know if they were from the wind. Varrick had pulled himself to a standing position so he could rock with the movement of the earth wave. His eyes were blurred too.

* * *

><p>Bolin and Varrick could smell it before they could see Republic City. Hidden in a harbor, the City was never visible until after cresting one last hill. Then the urban sprawl was a sight to behold. Miles from that check point, however, Bolin and Varrick could smell it.<p>

"Vines," Varrick said hoarsely. "That's the residue from burning the spirit vines."

Bolin figured Varrick was partially right, but once you've smelt burnt flesh, it was a smell that stayed in memory forever. A flash of memory of his parents flicked by.

The next clue was the animals. Bolin had to slow his progress to avoid the onslaught of urban and country side animals fleeing in the opposite direction. This lasted only a short while, and then it became unnervingly quiet save for the rumble of the earth wave. _There's the hill…_

The horizon was hazed. At mid-morning, the sun should be up in full force. But it was as though thousands of little particles were creating a vail that gave everything around a violet hue. Bolin tried to push from his mind what all the particles were.

They topped the hill, and Bolin cried out. Losing concentration, he and Varrick fell the few feet to the ground as the wave that supported them vanished. Bolin coughed in the dust, and struggled to his feet.

"No…_no…._" he moaned. Varrick was silent, face drawn.

There, in the center of Republic City—the proud birth child of Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko's attempt of unification—was a large crater. Bolin tried to count the streets, but eventually guessed it was at least a two mile diameter. The statue of Aang had pock marks where debris had flung itself into the monument. As far as he could tell, there was minimal damage to Air Temple Island.

Bolin and Varrick stood in shock at the top of the hill. They could hear the muffled screams of the survivors, the pitiful cry of the few emergency vehicles that were operational, and the faint rush of water as hundreds of water mains throughout the city flooded the streets. All the glass was shattered in every building of the city. Those buildings that were still standing had compromised foundations, and every so often a puff of smoke would rise, indicating another building had collapsed.

"We…we have to get down there," Bolin started to run. He turned, but Varrick was still standing.

"Varrick!" Bolin yelled. "We have to go! Plus, you're kind of a doctor. I mean, you know the basics. They need you!"

Varrick's mouth slowly dropped open as he started to shake. He dropped to his knees and brought his quivering hands to his face.

"Varrick!" Bolin ran back up to him. "C'mon Varrick. Please…we have to move."

Tears streamed down Varrick's face, leaving trails in the dirt that had collected there. Bolin couldn't help it but match Varrick's emotion. His face became just as streaked.

"What have I done…." Varrick whispered. He dropped his hands and cried openly. "What have I _done!_" He shouted.

"Varrick, no…stop," Bolin couldn't help but let out a bursting sob. "I know. And it wasn't you. You didn't push the button. You didn't tell Kuvira to do this….we have to keep moving." He sobbed again and tried to wipe his eyes. His hands were too dirty. "I have to find my brother."

Varrick looked over at Bolin. "Oh Bolin…Bolin I should have thrown you off the train. I should have thrown you off and ended it. That…that _bastard_." He clenched his fists and stood up to punch the nearby tree. Varrick yelled out in grief and in pain. Bolin noticed there were no leaves on the tree. There was no vegetation on this side of the hill at all. He sobbed and wiped his eyes again, and stood.

"Stop it. We have to go!" Bolin back peddled, hoping Varrick would follow. Varrick gave one last loud moan. He then took a breath and straightened his shoulders. The tears didn't stop.

"Ok," He started to run. Bolin fell into step.

The men ran full sprint to the city's outskirts. The chaos they had witnessed on the hill didn't do justice to the apocalypse that greeted them in the city. Survivors milled around in groups and individually with varying degrees of injuries. Maimed mothers and fathers hobbled around, screaming out their children's names. Children scrambled about naked, crying for parents and siblings, their clothes burned off them, leaving dark scars of the patterns of the fabric. Bolin paused before a little girl that had nothing but a scrap around her waist on. She was bleeding heavily from her right eye, her hand covering it as she whimpered.

"No," Varrick mumbled numbly. He had stopped crying, but his face was frozen in a grotesque mask of dirt, tears, and pain. "If they're this far out, they'll survive. We need to keep pushing to the center."

Bolin nodded and tore his eyes away from the girl as she laid her head in the dirt and closed her good eye, her weeping subsiding. They ran through the streets, pushing against the dwindling flow of people coming from the opposite direction. Bolin realized that wasn't a good sign. That meant the number of survivors that could walk towards help was very low. He calculated where the bomb had dropped. It would have destroyed both hospitals in the city. In fact, that was probably ground zero. All the government buildings were there too, including the Presidential residence. The police station was a ways off, but Bolin thought with a pang of fear that it was included in the radius.

After another fifteen minutes, they came to the first sign of rescue. A small first aid symbol had been scrawled in red on the side of a ruined building, and people were queuing. Bolin and Varrick pushed their way to the front. They saw the black robes of medics.

"Who's in charge?" Bolin shouted.

One medic looked up. He was bleeding from a cut in his cheek. "In charge? In charge of what? People are dying." He shoved Bolin out of the way to treat a man that was clutching his arm which Bolin wasn't entirely certain was still connected to the rest of his body.

Bolin turned to Varrick. "What do we do?"

Varrick scanned the crowd. "We either push to the center and see…well….and just see. Or we push to the harbor. People will be trying to get to Air Temple Island. It wasn't harmed."

"Center," Bolin declared and he started running again. After another five minutes, Bolin noticed they were no longer passing people. After ten, he slowed to a walk. They were only a few more minutes from ground zero, and Bolin couldn't help but gape in horror. Skeletons of buildings stood in eerie witness to the hell that was fired down in a matter of seconds. Bolin also realized in horror that the buildings weren't the only burnt corpses. The smell wafted up to his nose in sickening tendrils, and after a moment he couldn't take it anymore. He stopped, bent over, and openly vomited in the street. As he was coughing up the remains of his stomach, he looked over to the side and caught a glimpse of the shape of an adult size human and a child size human silhouette against a shop wall. Part of a child's shoe remained, a confirming clue that while parent and child had been vaporized, their echoes were etched into the stone wall, forever keeping their last moment in time. He gaged again, but there was nothing left but bile to spew out.

Bolin straightened and saw that on the other side of the street Varrick had done the same. He was wiping his mouth and looking at a similar spot with silhouettes in the walls. Looking down the length of the street, Bolin saw he would have to walk by scenes like this over and over. He didn't know how to make his feet move forward.

In the distance, a siren sounded. Some sort of official entity was at the hypocenter. Bolin and Varrick didn't say anything and just started running again. Bolin's feet felt heavy like lead. The dust and particles from debris and death grew thicker as they picked their way through rubble. Bolin saw a Sotomobile that looked like it was made of paper and a child had crumpled it and thrown it against the side of a building. _The Triad hideout…._Bolin reflected. In spite of who they were, Bolin hoped they weren't there at the time. No one deserved this death. No one.

"It was quick, though." Varrick said, cutting into Bolin's thoughts. He coughed up dust as they kicked up what must have been wood beams.

"What?"

"Their deaths." Varrick's voice was hollow. There was no sign of the emotion from earlier. "It's those we passed that you should pity. Not these here, close to the center. They didn't even know. No pain. No fear. Most probably didn't even see the light." He laughed bitterly. "Too bad. If that's one thing, the bomb did provide a pretty glow."

Bolin didn't see the humor. Varrick wasn't coping well. But neither was he, so he didn't see any reason to judge. They kept pushing on, following the sound.

Rounding the corner, Bolin saw only a few police vehicles, and even fewer officials in uniform. But there were others, crawling around the debris, searching for survivors. Bolin scanned the faces as they made their way around. His heart was pounding in his ears with fear, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Bei Fong! I have a radio working! Jurou has it!" Mako was standing next to a young man who was fiddling with a portable radio. He was covered head to toe in dust and dirt, and his police uniform was soaked in blood, but to Bolin's relief it wasn't Mako's. He looked unharmed.

"Mako," he tried to yell, but it came out in a whisper. He swallowed and tried again. "Mako!"

Mako turned, squinting into the reflected light of the dust, and his eyes widened. "Bolin!" The brothers ran to each other. Bolin slipped into a familiar hug and breathed in the smell of Mako's sweat. He couldn't help it but let out two sobs. Mako held him close, his hand in the back of Bolin's head, letting him expel his emotion without anyone seeing. After a moment, Bolin composed himself and pulled away, but the brothers still held each other's arms.

"How did you know?" Mako asked, wiping tears from his cheeks.

"General Iroh told me. The Dragon of the West. And then I felt it. Captain Lee is coming with the rest, they'll probably be a day behind us." Bolin took a breath before he could go on. Gathering composure, he asked, "How did you….how…."

"Survive?" Mako finished for him. "We had warning."

"What?" Bolin and Varrick said at the same time.

Mako nodded. "It was only minutes. But our contact let us know." He ducked his head shamefully. "Really, we raised the alarm, but were only able to get President Raiko out of the center." He shook his head. "I don't know about any of the council members."

"You have a contact? With Kuvira?"

Mako nodded. "Yeah. Contact has been there for a while." Mako sighed and rubbed his face. "Contact just isn't close enough. We knew just as soon as Contact knew. Bei Fong dispatched a team to get Contact out of there, they blew their cover getting us this information."

Varrick frowned, but didn't say anything. He moved over to let someone pass with equipment to break through stone.

"I should help with this," Bolin said. "But…what about the others? Korra?"

Mako looked at Bolin quizzically. "And Opal?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. They were all away. We," he motioned to him and Bolin, "are all ok. Everyone is fine."

Bolin nodded. "Ok," He took a breath. "Where should I dig?"

"Go over there. We've heard some tapping. Someone could be stuck below." Mako turned to Varrick. "There's a medic tent a few blocks back. They need all the people they can. Even if you can just put on a bandage…"

"I can amputate a limb," Varrick interrupted sharply. "I'm a genius, remember?"

Mako put up his hands in defense. "Whoa, ok. Just go."

Varrick turned to go but looked over at Bolin. Bolin nodded. Varrick swallowed and headed towards the tent.

"What was that?" Mako asked as he and Bolin rushed to the digging spot. Bolin could hear the tapping Mako was referring to.

"I don't know. But after a while bring him back. Ok?"

Mako nodded. "Sure. Hey Bolin?"

"Yeah?"

Mako pulled him into a hug. "I love you."

Bolin hugged Mako back. "I love you, too," he said muffled into Mako's shoulder.


	2. Recovery

Bolin stood up and stretched his back. He hadn't noticed it was dusk already. Someone a while ago had brought around food, but Bolin missed it. He remembered hearing Tenzin's voice float down to him where he was below the surface with Lin and the other earth benders, trying to feel for the slightest shift of dirt as an indication there was anyone still alive.

Bolin himself had pulled only one survivor. It was an older man who had been in an elevator shaft on the basement floor of a prestigious hotel building. The steel beams of the shaft had collapsed, but protected him from the rubble above. He was close to death for lack of oxygen however. Bolin shuttered to think that's probably how most of those buried had died. Other than that man, he had pulled well over a hundred bodies out of the ground. Children and babies, men and women, house keepers and even one of the council members. No one knew if his wife was alive.

Someone had also come around to take Bolin and Mako's name. Soon lists would be up around the standing buildings of the city, and would be sent out worldwide, of those who were known alive, those who were identified dead, descriptions of the dead not claimed, and those who were known missing. It was going to take months to dig Republic City out. Bolin didn't know how it could even rebuild.

Mako came up to him. "Hey," he handed Bolin a sandwich. "Food came a while ago. Here."

Bolin took the sandwich. His stomach rumbled but he couldn't bring himself to put it in his mouth. He lost track of how many times he vomited underground.

"Eat it," Mako coaxed. "You aren't doing anyone any good by not."

Bolin looked down at the sandwich, shrugged, and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. He chewed slowly, cheeks puffed out, and swallowed.

"Better?" he asked.

Mako rolled his eyes. "Don't complain when that comes back to bite you."

Bolin and Mako started walking towards the respite center. "I'm never going to complain again," Bolin mumbled. Mako put his arm around his little brother.

"Our shifts are done."

Bolin looked over at Mako. At twenty-two and twenty, respectively, Bolin had finally caught up to Mako, and the brothers were now close to eye level. "What shifts? I'm not done, I just need some water…"

Mako stopped and turned Bolin to face him. "No. You also need to sleep. You'll get sloppy and make mistakes. Besides, Bei Fong won't let you back down. So don't bother."

_I can't sleep_, Bolin thought, but he just nodded and let Mako direct him to the tent. He grabbed a cup of water and drank it greedily. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Varrick approach from the direction the medic station had been.

"You left him there all day?" Bolin said to Mako.

"Yeah, why not? He was needed."

Bolin huffed. "I told you to bring him back. Mako…" Bolin lowered his voice. "He blames himself." _I blame myself too_.

Mako shrugged. "As he should. He built the damn bomb."

Bolin's eyes widened. "Mako! He didn't drop it! He was researching clean energy. The bomb was an accident when he was experimenting. When he found out, he told Kuvira he wouldn't work on it. She threatened him!"

Mako looked over at Bolin, eyes narrowed. "So? Did she force the tools in his hands?"

"No one knew she would actually do this."

"Bolin," Mako took him aside before Varrick could reach them. "Varrick could be tried as a war criminal. So could you. But I don't think you will. Contact has given evidence to protect you. But Varrick defected too late. This is his brain child."

Bolin shook his head. "You're wrong, Mako."

"Was I before?"

Bolin's mouth dropped. "Unfair, brother," he hissed. But inside his stomach hardened and he struggled to keep his sandwich down. He felt the color drain from his face, and watched as Varrick made his way to them. He too had little color to him. He was covered in blood, and was shaking slightly. Blood dripped on the ground as he walked.

"Look," Mako said. "Now isn't the time. Go back to Air Temple Island. I'm going to get Korra and Asami, and we'll meet you there. Grab some clean clothes too. For both of you."

Mako walked away as Varrick approached. His head was hanging.

"Hey," Bolin said.

Varrick grunted.

"Did they bring you food?"

"Yeah," Varrick looked around. "Didn't eat though."

"Oh." Bolin didn't know what else to say. He was still trying to digest that others didn't view Varrick as a victim like he did. He was also trying to digest his sandwich.

"We're staying at Air Temple Island," he said. "Ready to go?"

Varrick nodded and followed Bolin to the harbor. Bolin tried to wrestle Mako's point of view into a form he could accept. After all, there was a time he too didn't like Varrick. There was also a time Varrick was his best friend. By the time they reached the docks, Bolin had to step to the side and vomit up the sandwich. There was just no nourishment for his body tonight. And Mako was wrong. He might have been right about Kuvira, but he was wrong about Varrick. Bolin made a vow to never forget that.

Wiping his mouth, he joined Varrick on the ferry. There was hardly anyone on it. Those who could make it to the island had done so already. Those who didn't need medical attention had been turned away, and were waiting at different docks to board Fire Nation and Water Tribe ships to seek refuge at the North Pole or the Fire Nation. There was only one way out of Republic City now, Bolin reflected. How long until Kuvira issued a blockade?

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Bolin was greeted right away by Jinora, Ikki and Meelo.<p>

"Bolin!" Meelo shouted. "You're alive!" The boy jumped into his arms.

"Yeah," Bolin smiled meekly. "We were outside the city when it happened."

Jinora looked up. She and Ikki had stains on their robes. Bolin could only guess it was blood. _So much blood…_

"We're glad you got out. At least there are some soldiers now that can help in the city." She sighed and hung her head again. "Most of the barracks were destroyed."

Varrick came up behind. Meelo leapt out of Bolin's arms and backed away. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Meelo, shut up!" Ikki hissed.

Bolin ignored it. "Hey, any clean clothes anywhere?"

Jinora nodded. "Over in the main hall. Mom has a bunch out. The acolytes will try to clean these."

Bolin and Varrick made their way over to the main hall. Bolin couldn't help but notice most of those around were stopping to openly stare at he and Varrick. Varrick's head was down, but Bolin was certain that he noticed.

Pema smiled warmly at Bolin, but he noticed it strained when she caught sight of Varrick. Nevertheless, she was pleasant. Bolin silently thanked her.

"We were so happy when Tenzin radioed you were ok. Here." She handed them each a bundle of clothes. "You can change there quickly," she pointed to the side of the hall. "There's food in the dining room. And don't worry, just find anywhere to sleep. All the dormitories are open." She pulled Bolin into a quick hug, smiled, patted his arm, and turned to the next group.

Bolin and Varrick stepped behind a curtain and slipped quickly into the clean, dry clothes. Bolin had never felt more comfortable in his life. They dropped off their army uniforms with an acolyte and started across the court yard to the dining hall. Varrick hadn't spoken a word since the mainland. Bolin couldn't think of a word to say. He was tired, so tired. He silently handed Varrick a tray. They made their way through the food line. Bolin thanked Pema in his mind a second time. She knew that even though her family was vegetarians, most in Republic City weren't, and after a long day of survival, they needed to replenish with protein. He loaded his plate with meat strips and noodles. Varrick wasn't taking much, so Bolin started to reach over when they reached some traditional Water Tribe dishes. He slopped it on Varrick's tray. Varrick looked down at the food, then looked away.

Bolin looked around at the full tables. He nudged Varrick, and led the way to the private family dining room. He figured that's where Korra, Asami, Mako, and the family would be eating.

Sure enough, when they entered, they were all there: Korra and Jinora were speaking quietly in the corner; Mako, Asami, Tenzin, Kia, and Bumi were smiling at a chattering Meelo, while Ikki and Pema were assisting Rohan to eat. Korra was the first to spot them.

"Bolin!" She stood up and gave him a hug. "We're so happy…"

Bolin hugged her back and interrupted. "Yeah, yeah…We've heard. So happy we were out of the city." He held the hug a little longer, grateful for the familiar comfort.

He sat down amidst everyone. Varrick slid down against the wall to the side, setting his tray down, resting his head in his arms. Bolin was going to tell him to come sit by him, but Tenzin apparently had other plans.

"We need to talk, now." He got up and stood over Varrick, who looked up in Tenzin's shadow. "How do we stop this?"

Varrick frowned. "Stop what? The bomb already exploded…"

In a burst of rare aggression, Tenzin picked Varrick up by the scruff of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Whoa, dad…"Meelo said quietly.

"You think this is funny?" Tenzin hissed in Varrick's face. "Not this bomb. Future bombs. How do we protect ourselves?"

Varrick brought his eyes to Tenzin's. "You don't." Bolin noticed the depth at which Varrick felt those words. Varrick hadn't told him that part. He too had thought there was something, anything, that could be created to protect citizens.

The room became silent, and Tenzin dropped Varrick to his feet. "What?" He said quietly.

Varrick raised his head and looked around the room. "You don't. It's _energy_. You can't destroy energy. You can only change its course and how it's carried. And this is energy in its purest form. Spirit. There's nothing that come against it."

"Why would you make such a thing?" Kia said in horrific disgust. "Why would you leave it in the hands of Kuvira?"

"I didn't make it!" Varrick said forcefully. "I was looking for a way to…."

"Yes, you did make it!" Mako yelled back. "You're the smartest man on earth, Varrick. You've claimed that yourself! And we all know it! If you can't stop this, you've doomed us all!"

"Stop!" Bolin stood up. "You can't do this! I was part of Kuvira's army too…"

"It's fine, Bolin," Tenzin said. "Three years ago, Kuvira was the best option to quell the civil wars in the Earth Kingdom. You were just doing what we asked you to. You didn't know it would get this far. We were all too busy concentrating on the larger picture of the Earth Kingdom, we didn't notice until it was too late what she had done."

"Then Varrick was doing the same thing," Bolin said.

"Why are you defending him?" Mako asked. "No he didn't. You were just Kuvira's soldier. Varrick ended the _world_." Mako crossed his arms. "I was right about Varrick four years ago, remember? Remember all he did to the Southern Water Tribe? You're making another mistake, Bolin!"

"No!" Bolin shouted. "No he didn't! _I_ was there, _I_ saw what he was doing!"

"Look," Korra stepped between them. "This isn't going to help now. What's done is done. If it wasn't Varrick, then it would have been someone else, something else. What we need to concentrate on now is how to stop Kuvira. And to make sure this technology doesn't progress further." She looked to Varrick. "Will it?"

Varrick's eyes were wide. "I don't…I don't know. Baatar said to me that as scientists we need to take what we've found and take it as far as it can go." He hung his head. "I don't agree with that. That's where Bolin and I got off the train. Baatar is a moron, but I'm not the smartest guy in the world. There are others. I don't know how far Baatar will go."

"Whatever," Mako huffed. "It doesn't matter where your morals lie. You gave a mad man the tools. You're at fault."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." Varrick looked around the room and his eyes settled on Ikki and Rohan. A solitary tear streaked his face. "I can't stop it." He left the room.

* * *

><p>Bolin walked to his room. After Varrick had left, the group continued to discuss possible ways to protect other cities from the same fate. The best idea so far was to have teams of earth benders dig underground trenches where citizens could hide. The only problem was getting advanced warning, and Bolin wasn't convinced going underground was a good option. The crater in Republic City was pretty deep.<p>

He paused in front of a door that indicated it wasn't occupied. Bolin leaned forward, resting his forehead on the doorframe and sighed. Mako was cordial to him, but he seemed pretty angry with Bolin. Bolin could guess why. Who was he to defend Varrick? He and Mako had been at odds about the fate of the Earth Kingdom for a while. Bolin wondered if it even mattered. They weren't citizens. Sure, half of their blood belonged to their father, who held dual citizenship until he died, but that was just an ethnicity. It wasn't their nationality.

Bolin heard something down the hall. He looked and saw Mako coming up to his own room. Bolin raised a hand slightly.

"Hey, bro," he said.

"Hey," Mako grunted. "Why are you staying there?"

Bolin frowned. "I don't know….because it's open?"

Mako jerked his head to the right. "Your best friend is just down the hall. I saw him go in earlier. Thought you two would bunk together. You know, to strengthen your story."

Bolin stood for a moment in shock. He couldn't believe Mako was acting this way. Before Bolin know what happened, he had balled up his fists, and landed a strong right hook square on Mako's cheek.

"Gaahhh!" Mako yelled out, covering his face. "What's wrong with you?" He took a step forward and shoved Bolin in the chest, sending him into the wall.

"What's wrong with me?" Bolin yelled back. "What about you? I may have been the one that was tricked by a dictator, but you're the one who's turned into a jerk!"

A door creaked open and Bolin saw Meelo peeking out. Below Meelo were two smaller eyes that belonged to Rohan. Rohan had his thumb in his mouth. Bolin reflected he never heard Rohan talk, even at the age of four.

"What are you doing?" Meelo whispered harshly. "Dad'll be mad if you fight in the hall."

"Go back to bed, Meelo," Mako waived him off.

"No," Bolin said. He turned to Meelo. "Mako doesn't believe me about Varrick. No one does. Do you?"

Mako turned to look at the door of Varrick's room. "Don't worry," Meelo said, stepping into the hall. Rohan grabbed the hem of Meelo's pajama shirt and followed. "He left a while ago. He's outside. I trailed him."

Bolin's features sank. "So you don't believe me either?"

"Of course I do," Meelo said.

"How?" Mako and Bolin asked together.

"Because Jinora believes you. And she's annoying, but she's right about those things. The spirits tell her."

Mako crossed his arms and huffed. "That's not enough, Meelo."

"Well, why don't you ask him? You just accused him of all this stuff, but you never actually _asked_ him. "

Mako snorted. "I don't need to. Besides he'll spin some sort of story and smooth talk his way out of it. I've seen it before."

"You don't ask him," a small voice quipped. "Bolin does. You listen."

The three looked down to Rohan, whose thumb had dropped from his mouth. He hid slightly behind Meelo.

Meelo smiled and put his hand on Rohan's head. "Yeah. Mako, you can be out of sight. Varrick is telling Bolin something that's making him stay loyal. If you aren't there in his face accusing him, you might see it too."

"Fine," Mako gruffed. He looked at Bolin. "You're wrong, though." He said again.


	3. Contact

Varrick was leaning on the rail porch in front of the temple, looking back to Republic City. Smoke was still rising against the midnight sky. You could see a hole in the landscape even from sea level that was painful to take in. Bolin leaned next to him.

"How did it go?" he asked, referring to the day in the city.

Varrick shrugged. "People died. Some lived. But most died." He put his head down on his hands.

Bolin didn't know what else to say. He cleared his throat.

"Varrick…"

"Hmfph?" Varrick grunted.

"Did…did you know this could be a weapon?"

Varrick lifted his head up. "Are you _kidding_ me, Bolin?"

Bolin took a step back. "You could be tried as a war criminal. I'm just wondering….well, I was wrong about Kuvira…."

Bolin stopped talking. Varrick's face twisted in a mix of rage, sadness, and something else Bolin couldn't place.

"No," Varrick spat. "I didn't even think I would get power from it, ok? Kuvira had the money and tools. I didn't want to waste my resources on what I thought as a pet project. It wasn't even supposed to go past the first stage of gathering vines. There wasn't supposed to _be_ any power to_ take_!" Varrick's voice rose. "How could there? I'm not _that_ smart. If I were, I would have had the foresight, don't you think?"

Varrick pushed away from the railing and started to pace. "No, Bolin, I didn't know. And when I did I tried everything I could to sabotage it. Even before I created the bomb on the train, I was purposefully making all the wrong moves because I knew that creep was watching me."

"Ok, ok…" Bolin put up his hands. "I believe you…"

Varrick turned and pointed his finger in Bolin's face. "Do you? Or am I just another _mistake_ you don't know about? Go tell your cop brother I'm not a bomb maker!" He threw his hands in the air. "I'm not a mistake! I'm not a baby killer! I would never tear a family apart." Varrick started to shake.

"Who would choose to hold a child while they died, with no family around? While he was begging for his mother? Who would choose to watch a young wife cling to her husband of a _day,_ sobbing as he bled out on the table, arteries shattered? Who would choose to pull her away so you can add his body to the pile and make room for the next walking corpse?"

Varrick leaned his back against a post and slid to the ground, burying his face in his arms. When he looked up again, Bolin took a step back. Tears slid freely down Varrick's face.

"Bolin," he said quieter. "I killed those families, didn't I? I did that."

"No," Bolin replied instantly. "No, Varrick. You didn't. _You _didn't drop that bomb. _You _didn't build it. You even tried to stop it." He knelt down to eye level.

Varrick wiped his face. "That's just it then, kid. If _I_ didn't, then who did?"

Bolin thought for a moment. "Zhu Li?" he whispered incredulously.

Varrick nodded. "I don't know what's worse. Being thought of as the one who made the bomb, or knowing it was her. I…I can't live with that. Bolin, don't you get it?"

Bolin nodded. "I think I do, Varrick. I really do." Bolin sat down next to Varrick. "So…why didn't you ever tell Zhu Li?"

Varrick rolled his head to look at Bolin. "Tell her what? There's nothing to tell, kid. I had my chance, actually. A long time ago. And I didn't. She was just always going to be there. And then things started rolling, within the past four years…wow, we did a lot of stuff in four years….And I lost my chance. That's the way of it."

"Uh, no it's not. You should just do it, no matter what. Because…because you never know when you'll be separated by a militarized dictator."

Varrick wiped his eyes dry. "Is that what you're telling yourself about Korra?"

"What!" Bolin leaned away. "What are you talking about?"

Varrick half-smiled his crooked grin. "Opal is a good girl, Bolin. But really, you aren't matched. Korra is stronger. She was there for a lot with you…"

"She never wrote to me or Mako, just Asami," Bolin interrupted stubbornly.

Varrick nodded. "Yeah, sure, but who cares? And Opal is freezing you out over this. Korra isn't. She believes you." Varrick sighed. "Like you believe me, kid. I'm sorry about that."

Bolin cleared his throat and looked down. "I'm only going to say this once. Well, twice if I have to give character witness. You are the bravest man I've ever known Varrick. To do what you did under the nose of Kuvira, and then under Baatar. That's a lot to be able to carry on your own. And to keep from Zhu Li too that you were doing it. You aren't a bomb maker. You aren't a baby killer. You are the bravest man. After Mako, of course, but he raised me."

He looked up again. Varrick wasn't looking at Bolin, but his eyes were misty. Bolin continued, "I'm proud to know you, proud to call you my friend, hell probably even a mentor considering all you did for me. And we stayed together since."

Varrick looked at Bolin. "Thanks, kid," he said hoarsely. He gave a little laugh. "No one's ever said that, even my dear ol' dad after I founded Varrick Industries and paid off his gambling debts." He took a ragged breath. Bolin stood up and offered a hand to help up Varrick. Varrick took it, stood, and pulled Bolin into a hug.

Bolin hugged Varrick back. "No matter what," he said, "I believe you."

* * *

><p>Bolin broke the hug after a moment and rubbed his neck. "So…ugh, there's something else I should tell you."<p>

"What?" Varrick asked.

"So….you know how no one else believed you? They….kind of needed proof why I did…."

Varrick looked at Bolin through a sideway glance. "Ok…."

Mako, Tenzin, and Lin came through the shadows of the doorway. Varrick scowled.

"Tricked. You know, that's considered bating in some courts. Careful, Bei Fong. You're walking a dangerous line."

"What do you care?" Mako said. "Unless that was just a generous performance."

Varrick clenched his jaw and fists, but didn't retort.

"I'm sorry, Varrick," Tenzin said. "You can't blame us for being…hysterical. It's been a world changing twenty four hours. But it's unfair to blame you."

Varrick nodded curtly. "Whatever. Moving on. I don't think your plans for fallout shelters will work in the way you're thinking. Meelo filled me in. You'd need reinforcements that would take months to create."

"So what do you suggest?" Lin asked.

"I'm suggesting nothing by way of protection. I'm telling you now, and I will until the day I die…this weapon cannot be deflected. Not by any mortal, anyway. It's spirit power, and that's outside my territory. The Avatar will have to consider that one."

"Then what?"

Varrick took a deep breath and exhaled loudly in resignation. "We _have_ to negotiate. Kuvira has the world by….by the balls. We're hers. _But_…" He healed up a hand as Tenzin tried to interrupt. "I honestly, truly don't think she knew what that was capable of. I really don't. She wants subjects. She wants followers. She wants workers. And, in her own twisted way, she wants peace. Blowing holes in cities will quickly deplete her assets."

Lin nodded in agreement. "I think you're right too. I don't know my nephew well, but I know my sister and what she'd pass on to him. Both Baatar and Kuvira are probably struggling with the consequences of their decision. Their target was our intelligence center, and there was a small Future Industries factory nearby. She probably didn't know the extent."

"Did you?" Mako snapped.

Varrick looked over to him incredulously. "_No_."

"Then that's it. We need to reach out to Kuvira," Tenzin said.

"We should do it quickly," Lin agreed. "We can't move forward until we know where she is standing."

Lin and Tenzin left towards to radio control room on the island. For a moment, Bolin stood tense as Mako and Varrick glared at each other.

"So, uh…." Bolin said. "There you have it."

Mako snorted. "It doesn't matter. He's still the dirt that introduced the technology."

Bolin sighed. "Mako, what is your problem? He didn't commit a crime. And he's obviously feeling guilt…"

"I'm right here, Bolin, I can talk for myself." Varrick drew himself up to full height, eye to eye with Mako. "This isn't about the weapon, is it? At least, not anymore." He smiled a familiar smile, cold and calculating. "You pushed Bolin away. And now, you think he's allied himself with me. You're threatened. Possibly even jealous."

Bolin laughed. "That's funny, Varrick."

But Mako didn't laugh. He only narrowed his eyes further, and bared his teeth. Varrick's smile grew.

"Ah. I've hit some nerve, haven't I?"

"Mako," Bolin said. "Is he right? I mean….yeah, we argued over Kuvira. But I'm only defending Varrick because it's the truth." Bolin shook his head in disgust. "And I'm _tired_ of being on the wrong side of it. For once I'm right."

Mako looked to his younger brother. "He's made a lot of bad decisions, Bolin. I don't want to see you get dragged down."

Bolin grabbed both Mako's arms. "I promise. This time, I'm not."

Mako looked at Bolin a moment longer. "Alright. I still don't like him."

"You don't have to. Just trust me."

Mako nodded. "I'm going to bed." As he walked away he called over his shoulder. "Oh, by the way King Wu took your room, Varrick. He said the draft was better. Everywhere else is full. Goodnight."

Bolin let out a sigh. "I'll share with Mako. You can have mine."

"Thanks, kid."

"I'm really sorry I deceived you…"

Varrick raised a hand. "Bolin, it's fine. Really." He smiled. "No one's ever cared that much before."

Bolin smiled back, and the two friends walked back into the dormitory.

* * *

><p>Days went by. Before long, Bolin was almost certain it was a month. But he'd lost track, and didn't really care to find a calendar.<p>

He was losing weight. They all were. Food was scarce, only able to come in and out via the harbor. Mako's face became more drawn by the day, Bolin swore he could count Korra's ribs, and the shadows under Varrick's eyes grew deeper. The only ones who still had resemblance of normal humans were the Airbending kids. From time to time Bolin slipped his food onto their plates. He knew he wasn't the only one doing it.

Kuvira never issued a blockade on the waterways. In fact, Lin and Tenzin had been almost spot on with their predictions. Kuvira hadn't known the extent of the damage the bomb would cause. But she dropped several strong hints that she wouldn't hesitate to do it again if she felt threatened. However, the line of communication remained open. Every day, Tenzin and Korra spent hours in the radio room talking with representatives in the Earth Kingdom, trying to find a solution.

Varrick was moving on to his old self, or at least that's how he presented it. They had moved to more permanent quarters in the dormitory, and Bolin knew every night Varrick left for long walks, and didn't return until very early in the morning. He often sought Bolin out, and would spend hours talking about nonsense. Inventions he was still wanting to try. Places he had been. He never spoke of Zhu Li again. But then there were times he would spend those hours in a brooding silence. Bolin hoped he provided some sort of comfort.

They had finished looking for survivors only a few days after the explosion. Just yesterday, they stopped actively looking for remains. President Raiko declared search and recovery over, and they were to start the removal phase of the debris. Heavy machinery from the Fire Nation slowly came in shipments. Bolin still became queasy when he thought of the hundreds of bodies trapped below that had yet to be discovered.

Opal had come and gone. Bolin was positive their relationship was over. His biggest clue was she last came to the island in the company of an Airbender he'd never met before. They were together often, speaking quietly, and Opal would often blush. Her family was still in the hands of Kuvira, but Tenzin had received confirmation they were being looked after. They weren't in a work camp. Kuvira referred to her future mother-in-law as her "guest", a term Varrick explained to him was political rhetoric for bargaining chip. It was just as well about Opal, Bolin decided. He had told Mako she wasn't his type anyways. It was only a matter of time they drifted apart.

The relationship between Bolin and Mako was still tense. Bolin couldn't quite pin that one down. He eventually gave up trying, and spent most of his days in the company of Varrick and Korra, when she was available. He knew giving up only added fuel, but he was exhausted from days and nights of digging. If Mako wanted to be immature, Bolin would just as well let him.

Korra, however….That was the most puzzling of all. Bolin frowned while he thought about their friendship. He was in a boat on his way back to the island. The sun had long since set, and Lin was going to be angry he overstayed his shift.

Bolin spent what was left of his time in the radio room with her, listening to her talk until she was hoarse about solutions. Active fighting has ceased in the Earth Kingdom. It was now Kuvira against the world. The world turned to Korra. Korra opened up to Bolin readily. She confessed that she felt outdated and powerless. Bolin didn't know how to comfort her, but he made himself available. She spent her time with Asami too, but she had little to say to Mako. _Another reason he's not happy with me_…Bolin thought. His memory drifted to that night four years ago on the pier after a pro-bending match. He had buried those feelings once, and thought they had been snuffed out. _She chose him over me…._

Bolin shook his head and looked up as the boat docked. All the lights were still burning in the main hall. Bolin frowned and made his way up the hill. Tenzin still kept strict rules on the island, hoping that this would create some sort of comfort within structure. It was long past bedtime.

Bolin entered the hall and saw Tenzin, Kia, Bumi, the family, and Mako, Korra, and Asami inside, all talking excitedly.

"What's going on?" He asked Mako.

"Lin's men finally reached Contact and was able to pull them out. Contact will be here sometime tonight."

"You still don't know who it is?"

Mako shook his head. "No. Tenzin and Lin do. But we don't."

Korra and Asami came up to them. "Hey," Korra smiled to him. Bolin smiled back, and a warmth spread quickly up from his toes to his head. Mako shot him a hard look. Bolin cleared his throat and looked down.

"Apparently Contact is coming with a lot of maps and plans they copied from Kuvira's inner circle," Asami said. "They might even include some of Baatar's plans for furthering the weapon. Wouldn't that be great? We can be one step ahead for once."

Bolin nodded in agreement. Jinora suddenly ran to the window. "An Airship landed!" she declared.

Bolin and the others couldn't contain themselves and rushed to look outside as Tenzin went to greet the person who risked their life to warn who they could about the bomb, and then risked it again by bringing all this information.

"What's going on?" Varrick approached Bolin. He stretched in a yawn. Bolin noticed shortly after the bomb Varrick had dropped his trademarked whiskers and permanently sported a five o'clock shadow. It made him look younger, surprisingly, and helped to fill in the shallowing of his cheeks.

"Contact was retrieved. They're here now. Supposedly there's plans and maps too."

"Oh, neat!" Varrick exclaimed. "I can finally see what Baatar actually did!" He and Bolin joined the group as they moved outside. Tenzin had gone into the airship.

"Ok, last chances to bet on who it was," Korra joked. Bolin smiled at her again.

"I don't think it's one of her soldiers," Asami said. "Not close enough."

Mako gave a little chuckle. "Maybe it's Baatar himself?"

Bolin smiled at this too. These days, life was pretty dark. Any chance to jest was appreciated, even if it was sick humor.

Varrick shrugged. "Nah. My guess is it's a maid, or an assistant. You never suspect them. Quiet and observing, people drop their guard and will say just about anything around them." A shadow of memory passed through his eyes. Even though he didn't speak of it, Bolin knew how much it still hurt Varrick to have Zhu Li gone.

"Whoever it is, they're pretty high up on my list of heroes," Korra said. Before Bolin could put in his guess, Tenzin appeared on the gangway with a small figure behind him. Part of the gangway was shrouded, so Bolin couldn't see who it was.

"Short," Mako commented. "A kid?"

"It can't be…" Varrick said quietly. Only Bolin heard him.

"What?" He looked at Varrick, and saw his friend's eyes had widened and his jaw dropped.

Stepping into the light, the mysterious figure was revealed.

"Zhu Li…" Varrick moaned.


	4. Confession

Varrick took a step back. She couldn't have heard him, but Zhu Li sought Varrick right away. She smiled slightly and gave a half nod. Varrick's breathing quickened as he backed away further. Bolin followed him.

"Varrick…Varrick!"

"I have stuff to do, kid. See you later." Varrick snapped. His voice cracked.

Bolin started after Varrick, but Korra grabbed his hand.

"No. You can find him later. I suspected it was her, I think we all did. Maybe even him. But just let him be for a bit."

Bolin let Korra's hand remain in his for a moment and turned to her. "Ok." She smiled, squeezed his hand, and dropped it.

They followed the group to greet Zhu Li at the bottom of the gangway. She was handing over a large rucksack to Tenzin with scrolls and books weighing it down.

"I had to take some originals, I couldn't copy it all. He's going to find out soon," She was saying. She smiled around. "Thank you for getting me."

"You risked so much, Zhu Li," Tenzin said. "I don't know how we can ever repay you."

"It's a shame I couldn't stay longer…"

Korra interrupted her. "No. No risks."

"There's one thing we need to know, though," Mako said as they all made their way to the main hall. "Who made the bomb?"

The smile left Zhu Li's face as they walked inside. Bolin was surprised to see Varrick in the far corner, looking into the fire place with a cup of something in his hand. That was another issue. Air Temple Island was dry. The only alcohol to be found was used for medicinal purposes. Bolin was certain Varrick was sneaking it back when he was on the mainland. It came to the point where some days Bolin could smell it on him. No one approached him about it.

"Hm?" Zhu Li replied.

"Who made the bomb?" Mako repeated.

Zhu Li looked at Mako, quizzically. "Baatar did. Who else would?"

The group exchanged looks. "Well," Tenzin started. "We were lead to believe that Baatar didn't have enough knowledge in the matter…"

"No," Zhu Li frowned. "Lead by who?"

Tenzin glanced in Varrick's direction. Zhu Li narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't build it. I was tasked as his assistant….a task I seem destined to fill. But he needed little help. He has a good memory." She glared in Varrick's direction. Varrick avoided her eyes and took another swig of the drink.

"I just didn't do enough," Zhu Li said solemnly. "I had a suspicion for a while that Kuvira wanted to deploy it quickly, but I didn't know the target. I tried to stall…wrong materials, side tracking Baatar, sneaking in at night to change numbers in his calculations….but Baatar became frustrated and Kuvira impatient." Zhu Li moved her hair and for the first time Bolin noticed bruises along the side of her neck that disappeared below her clothes. Some were the reddish brown of fresh hits, some were the purple green of old ones fading.

"Kuvira might have guessed what I was doing, but she was satisfied with restrictions and withholding my meals. Baatar wanted a more physical consequence."

Varrick slammed his mug down on the table with a loud bang that made the others jump. Zhu Li ignored it and said, "It was a little more _hands on_ than I was used to, but abuse isn't a stranger to me."

Silence followed Zhu Li's remark. Bolin looked over to Varrick, who was leaning forward onto the table, head in hands. Korra stepped forward.

"Do you mind if I look at that?" She asked gently. "I can at least do something for the fresh ones."

Zhu Li smiled again. Her eyes were tired. "I would appreciate that." Korra, Asami, and the other women lead Zhu Li to the female barracks. They walked by Varrick as they exited the room. Varrick peaked at Zhu Li on her way out, but she didn't glance at him and listened intently to Ikki.

The other's dispersed, going with Tenzin to review the documents Zhu Li brought. Bolin made his way to Varrick, who downed quickly the last of his drink. Bolin could smell the harsh bitter odor of homebrewed drink, and he gagged slightly thinking how much Varrick had in his system right now.

"Well…at least it wasn't her…" Bolin said, rubbing his neck. Varrick glared in his direction.

"Yeah…everyone party," Varrick spat sarcastically as he shoved Bolin out of the way towards a cabinet in the corner Bolin hadn't noticed before. He pulled out a corked bottle, considered his cup, then took another long drink straight from the bottle. Bolin grunted, then walked over and pulled the bottle away from Varrick's lips, spilling the liquid down Varrick's tunic.

"Kid? What are you _doing_?" Varrick snapped. Bolin didn't respond, but walked to the window and dumped the remains outside, and smashed the bottle on the ground.

"There," he said. "Now that that's out of the way, you can start acting like a grown man!"

Varrick laughed bitterly and sneered. "Uh, grown men are allowed vices, aren't they kid?"

"Yes, but not when they act like children," Bolin crossed his arms. "And stop calling me kid. I know you do it to make a point. Admit it, I'm the mature one here."

Varrick waived him away. "It doesn't matter." He walked to the window and looked down at the wasted drink. "You're right. She's back. She didn't build it. She did what I tried to do. She failed as well. _But_….she's the hero. She at least brought something useful back."

Bolin shook his head. "That's not true. And we don't know how useful it is yet. Who knows, you and I gave a lot of stuff too. Maybe it's the same."

Varrick looked sideways to Bolin. "That's supposed to be _better__**?" **_

__Bolin looked down. "Ok, no. It's not." He looked up again. "I heard what she said to you. Don't you think she said those things to throw Kuvira off?"

Varrick shook his head slowly. "No. Zhu Li doesn't lie."

"She lied to Kuvira."

Varrick smirked and gave a sad smile to Bolin. "Sure."

The men looked out at the moon over Republic City. Bolin couldn't help but let his mind wander to the sadness of it all again. Not a day went by where he had to stop at least once as he was overcome with emotion. If this was how he felt, Bolin reflected, he couldn't begin to understand the burden Varrick still carried. Bolin didn't know how else to reach out to his friend. Bolin felt the sorrow of that helplessness. He and Mako would always be brothers, and Bolin couldn't ever imagine life without his brother nearby, but Varrick _had_ grown into a best friend. Bolin missed the old Varrick.

He also reflected on Korra. It wasn't until later that Bolin realized that along with all he knew and loved of Republic City, the new spirit wilds that were growing there were destroyed. Korra told Bolin in confidence that she had felt the moment they were vaporized. Bolin approached Varrick with the thought about how strange it was that the sprit vines were destroyed by spirit energy. Varrick didn't acknowledge it and Bolin let it drop.

Korra however was still affected by their destruction, and often she would come into Bolin's room at night, crying. Korra hated to cry, and Bolin hated to see her do it. She told the story once of spirits taking over Avatar Aang's body to establish some sort of communication. They both agreed the spirits were reaching out to the Avatar to express their grief on the quick destruction of a new home. Despite this knowledge, Korra cried. Bolin could do nothing but hold her.

Bolin was thinking about holding Korra, his cheeks red with emotion, when Varrick broke the silence. Bolin didn't catch what his friend said.

"What?"

Varrick pushed himself away from the window and started walking towards the door where Zhu Li exited. "I'm ending this, Bolin. I made the biggest mistake of my life with that invention. I'm not doing it again." Varrick wobbled slightly as he walked across the room. Bolin ran to catch up, spun himself around in front of Varrick, and put up his hands to stop him.

"Whoa, whoa…I don't think that's a good idea right now, do you? I mean, you're drunk, Varrick. You'll probably say something you don't mean…"

"No," Varrick pushed Bolin out of the way. "I'm obviously beyond caring."

Bolin grabbed Varrick's arm, but Varrick shoved back hard, surprising Bolin into releasing his grip. "I'm Varrick, kid. I get what I want." He said bitterly.

Bolin knew he should stop Varrick, but he could do nothing but jog behind, following Varrick to Korra's room.

Varrick opened the door to find Korra standing over Zhu Li who was in a light shift. Korra had her healing water hovering Zhu Li's right shoulder and neck, and Zhu Li had her eyes closed. She peaked out to Varrick and Bolin who entered the room.

Korra frowned. "I'm trying to heal her. Can't this wait?"

Bolin shrugged apologetically as Varrick smiled grimly. "No, it can't."

Korra put down her healing water and looked to Bolin. Bolin just shook his head. _Just let the idiot get this over with…_

But all the spit and hell fire Varrick had displayed earlier seemed to dissipate. He stood looking at the small figure of Zhu Li sitting in the chair. She boldly looked back, something Bolin had never seen her do before. Bolin could hear Varrick's heavy breathing.

"You had something to say, sir?" Zhu Li said brazenly.

"I never beat you," Varrick whispered hoarsely.

Zhu Li's face remained passive. "No, sir. You did not."

Varrick grimaced and closed his eyes. "I…you did good work for me…." He stumbled over his words.

"Your words are kind, sir."

"Stop calling me that!" Varrick bellowed.

"Why?" Zhu Li asked. The stoicism in her face faltered, and Bolin saw a flicker of anger and hurt flash through her eyes. She raised her chin in a defiant manner. Bolin looked to Korra again, who had moved to sit on the bed in her room. Her eyes were slightly wide in curiosity of the situation, but her body was turned in embarrassment. Bolin was embarrassed too to have to witness this. He made a slight head movement to Korra, indicating they should slip out before things progressed. She stood to leave, but Zhu Li stood as well.

"No," she said. "My neck still hurts." She crossed her arms and looked at Varrick. "Say it quick, _sir_."

Varrick's eyes misted, and his voice cracked. "You left me. You said those terrible, awful things," he raised his hands to his head. "And they were all _true_."

Zhu Li didn't move, but her eyes narrowed. Varrick took a ragged breath and continued.

"I took you for granted. I didn't recognize all you ever did for me. You were _there_. You _listened_. And you're right. I am not a great mind." He dropped his hands and made a sweeping motion of Republic City Harbor, visible from the window. "Look at what I did!" He yelled. Tears trailed down his face. "What great mind does this? Destroys lives and families and _innovation_? I should have been smarter than this, Zhu Li. And I wasn't!"

Korra had moved over and stood by Bolin by the door. She slipped slightly behind him, and rested her hand in his. Glancing back, he saw Korra's cheeks were wet with tears as well. He grabbed her hand and held it firm, pulling her into him. _This is it_, Bolin thought about Varrick as he held Korra for comfort. The outcome of this confrontation would determine Varrick's future grasp on life. What scared Bolin more was he didn't know which outcome was better.

Zhu Li dropped her hands. "Oh Varrick," she muttered, frustration dripping in her voice. Varrick looked at her, hope in his face at the sound of his name on her voice.

"Varrick," she started again. "It's always about _you_, isn't it? So ego centric. Such tunnel vision." Her voice deepened with emotion.

"You tried to stop it, Varrick," she said. "You did what you could, and everyone knows that. So why do you keep hanging onto that? Why do you let it eat you up? Because you're a selfish prick, that's why." She turned her back. "_No one cares._ This is your own demon. And this has nothing to do with me. So leave."

Bolin pulled Korra back towards the door, meaning to take Zhu Li seriously when Varrick reached out and touched Zhu Li's arm.

"I love you."

Korra pulled back on Bolin to stop him. She was too engrossed now.

Zhu Li's back stiffened at Varrick's words. She didn't turn around. Varrick took another step forward and tried again.

"You're right. It is my own demon. Once I accept my decisions, everyone else will fall behind me. But this is _our_ struggle. Right now. I should have said that a long time ago. You're brilliant. My enterprises…my _life_….would not be here if it weren't for you. You always knew the thing. No one else can do that but you. Believe me, I tried to replace you. Bolin is my best friend….but he's not my Zhu Li."

Zhu Li remained still and didn't turn around. Bolin could hear the soft hum of cicadas outside and the water lazily lapping at the shores of the island in the moonlight. He was touched by Varrick calling him his best friend. What they had gone through no one could replace and he was glad his feelings of comradery were reciprocated. But his heart ached for Varrick. The longer they stood in silence, the more a feeling of dread crept through him. Zhu Li was going to destroy Varrick.

"Korra," Zhu Li said kindly without turning around. "Can we continue?"

Bolin looked at Korra. She nodded. "Of course," and moved past Bolin and Varrick to her bowl of healing water again. Bolin stepped forward and put a hand on Varrick's shoulder.

"C'mon," he mumbled softly. "I'll buy you another bottle. Let's go."

Varrick slumped and allowed Bolin to steer him for the door. As Bolin turned to close it, he saw Zhu Li sit down again, tears flowing silently.


End file.
